


Orexia

by lady_thekilla



Series: Disturbia [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_thekilla/pseuds/lady_thekilla
Summary: Seria seu gosto tão maravilhoso quanto seu cheiro?
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Disturbia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/589555





	Orexia

**Author's Note:**

> Tô montando uma playlist com as musicas que me ajudam a escrever essas histórias, caso queiram seguir:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/45avjp1F1LFHRNBw6WVvDv?si=m-MD8aOQTcKjFRpST7Id0g
> 
> Espero que gostem^^
> 
> plágio é pra jacu

Suas mãos se fecharam sobre a pele macia fazendo um suspiro carregado de luxuria escapasse de deus lábios antes de atacar de maneira voraz o pescoço alvo. O corpo a sua frente estremeceu e gemidos eróticos percorreram a garganta escapando por entre os lábios rosados que direcionava suas delicadas mãos para os cabelos castanhos de seu algoz enquanto deleitava-se com tão prazeroso ataque.

-Chouji – Escapou em meio a um suspiro enquanto o outro descobria e explorava lentamente sua pele com a língua.

Chouji mesclava ente mordias, lambidas e beijos sua lenta, e nem por isso menos desesperada busca por aquele, gosto viciante que possuía a pele de Ino. Ele a empurrou contra uma das arvores do bosque de konoha fazendo-a soltar um gemido, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele voltou a atacar o pescoço da loira novamente, suas mãos percorreram de maneira desesperada o corpo a loira livrando-a de sua blusa enquanto seus lábios subiam lentamente fazendo um sinuoso caminho até seus lábios tomando-os com urgência e sofreguidão. Sua língua invadiu sem aviso prévio a boca da loira explorando-a de maneira voraz enquanto Ino apoiava seus braços nos ombros do homem a sua levando uma de suas mãos a sua nuca fazendo um leve carinho. 

Os lábios se separam em busca de ar enquanto as narinas de Chouji eram entorpecidas pelo cheiro de lírios de que se desprendia de Ino. Suas mãos apertaram as coxas de ino sentindo a carne tenra em contato com seus dedos erguendo-a, em resposta a agora enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de seu companheiro de time fazendo-o soltar um gemido surpreso com sua atitude, ino sorriu. As mãos de Chouji subiram até alcançarem o rabo de cavalo da loira desfazendo-o deixando que os longos cabelos loiros caíssem em volta daquele rosto banhado de luxuria, suas mãos se fecharam sobre uma mecha e a levou de encontro a seu nariz aspirando aquele cheiro suave que desprendia daqueles fios macios, estava entorpecido.

-Você é deliciosa Ino – Disse soltando a mecha e abrindo um sorriso fazendo a garota sorrir sem graça. Eles já estavam se encontrando havia um tempo, ninguém em Konoha poderia imaginar, nem a própria, Ino, mas o jeito que o colega de time a olhava a fazia se sentir uma mulher realmente poderosa, ela já havia reparado no jeito que o colega a olhava. – Realmente deliciosa – disse com um brilho ensandecido em seus olhos. Ino sorriu em antecipação ao que lhe aguardava, ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra si, soltou um ofego em antecipação, Chouji, quem diria, era um perito em lhe devorar, lhe deixar entorpecida de prazer.

— Amo seu cheiro — ele disse quando estavam montando acampamento, Shikamaru tinha saído para buscar água e fazer um reconhecimento da área.  
Ino abriu um sorriso surpresa.  
— Meu cheiro? — disse após alguns segundos absorvendo aquela declaração inesperada.  
— Baunilha com lírio — Chouji descreveu sucinto. — é absolutamente maravilhoso.

Em algum momento daquela noite enquanto Shikamaru dormia, eles se aproximaram e Ino sentiu-se arrepiar ao sentir o nariz de Chouji passar por seu pescoço, segundos depois os lábios se conectaram e ambos foram inundamos por algo novo, diferente e... intenso.

Chouji avançou novamente sobre ino lambendo suavemente a delicada pele que cobria sua veia, sentindo sua pulsação, soprando me seguida fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha da loira fazendo-a soltar mais um gemido, sorriu e avançou novamente cravando os dentes no pescoço indefeso de ino fazendo-a arregalar os olhos em surpresa e sua boca se abrir para soltar um grito desesperado que nunca veio... Chouji intensificou a mordida rompendo a pele e cortando a pouca carne que protegia a região para então puxar arrebentando ligamentos e nervos enquanto arrancava seu naco de carne.

Ele se afastou e ino caiu em choque no chão, sua boca se movia tentando falar o nome do companheiro, mas nenhum som saía de sua boca. O medo era palpável naqueles olhos azuis que não se atreviam a deixar Chouji mastigava aquele pedaço de carne e com os olhos brilhando de satisfação. Ino sentiu algo morno lhe percorrer o tórax em direção ao ventre acordando para sua real situação, estava sangrando em muito... Desesperada concentrou um pouco de chakra na mão tentando se aproximar do ferimento, sem sucesso, sentindo o desespero tomar seu corpo, tentou novamente e falhou. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, precisava se concentrar precisava ao menos diminuir um pouco o sangramento ou não teria a mínima chance de sobreviver.

\- Merda, merda, merda – sussurrava a garota pressionando o ferimento enquanto tentava novamente concentrar o chakra em suas mãos. A menina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e disse para si mesma para se acalmar ou não conseguiria sair dali. Abriu novamente os olhos somente para se assustar ao ver aqueles orbes ensandecidos a encarando. Obrigou-se a sufocar um grito, pressionou o pescoço e tentou se levantar, sua cabeça girou, tentou respirar fundo para sair dali, a vila não estava longe, talvez conseguisse chegar até algum lugar mais habitado antes de perder muito sangue, talvez desmaiasse, mas pelo menos teria mais chances de sobreviver.

Chouji a observou se colocar de pé e apoiar com a mão livre intencionando sair dali. Ele sorriu, ela era tão deliciosa, ele queria saborear cada aspecto dela, ela tinha uma risada divertida, olhos bonitos, oblíquos, que tinham magnetismo único, mesmo cheio de medo como agora, a pele era macia e sedosa, seu cabelo maravilhosamente macio, os gestos dela sempre o entorpeciam, eram delicados, precisos e firmes, Ino era a prova que para ser um bom ninja não precisava abrir mão da graça, e finalmente sua carne, era maravilhosa, ele podia sentir ela firme ao apertá-la em com suas mãos durante os encontros anteriores, mas algo que vinha tirando seu sono ultimamente é que gosto teria a carne de Ino, e justamente hoje não conseguiu se controlar, fechou os dentes em seu pescoço, pensou que poderia ser os bastante, não foi, acabou se descontrolando.

Arrancou um pedaço de carne e ao mastigar fora sua perdição, o gosto que esteve em sua língua foi a coisa mais gostosa e maravilhosa que poderia provar em toda a sua vida, tinha um gosto suave e adocicado, textura tenra e maravilhosamente fresca, sentiu-se ir no céu e voltar, agora precisava de mais, precisava de tudo, precisava tê-la por completo e nada seria capaz de pará-lo. Ele observou novamente ela tentar controlar seu chakra para estancar o sangramento, respirando calmamente ele deus mais uns passo em direção à colega de time enquanto fazia uma sequência estranha de selos para em seguida pousar sua mão sobre dela contra a arvore sentindo ela ficar tensa contra si, pousou a outra mão em sua cintura e aspirou novamente o aroma de Ino, agora misturando com o cheiro metálico do sangue, parecia ainda mais gostoso.

— Sinto muito Ino, mas agora que comecei preciso ir até o fim.

Ino abriu a boca para gritar, mas o grito morreu em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo que Chouji mordia novamente seu pescoço, agora, mais fundo...

**Author's Note:**

> me conta o que achou


End file.
